Who R U Vampires?
by xXtwilightforevaluvXx
Summary: It's a sunny day. what happens when the cullens decide to switch plces with each other. I mean how bad could it get right? You don't even know!


Disclaimer : I dont own Twilight therefore i dont own Edward boohooohooo

* * *

BPOV 

I awoke from the rarely bright rays of the sun shining through my window, in the cold arms of my love, Edward.

As I stirred, Edward's arms tightened around me. I looked up into his pale perfect face and he grinned down at me.

"You're in a happy mood", I said tentavly, not wanting to ruin his mood, "What did you hear me say this time?"

I had a knack for talking in my sleep, and for some unexplainable reason, Edward liked to listen to what I said. I didn't complain as long as he held me during the night.

Edward gave me his beautiful crooked smile that made my heart stop, and said, "You said that you wanted to go to the next level in our relationship."

I stared horrified, while the all too familiar blush and heat crept into my face. Damn my easy blushes and sleep talking!! That's it; I'm getting medications for them.

His musical laugh filled my ears. And I knew he was lying to me. So I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. Of course he stopped it. Stupid super strong vampire. Then he rolled on top of me, pinning me down so I couldn't get up or throw any more solid objects at him.

Then he started kissing me hungrily and all my anger dissipated. I melted into the kiss. Hey, can you blame me? I would like to see you try and hold up your defenses against your perfect, sexy, vampire boyfriend. I instinctively put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I knew I shouldn't, I was tempting his boundaries, but I couldn't help it. The feeling of his cold hard body on mine was just too great, and his marble lips were too much for me to resist.

Oddly enough, Edward didn't pull back. Instead he kissed me more deeply, pushing my head back into the mattress. My restraint broke. I opened my mouth, and Edwards tongue grazed my bottom lip.

Abruptly, and too fast I thought sadly, he relinquished my lips, and stared down at me with a guarded expression, breathing heavily. So was I, I hadn't taken in a breathe since we kissed, and he laid his forehead against mine.

"Well, this is going to make it harder to stay away from you today," Edward said, with a sad expression replacing his guarded one.

Dread washed through me," What the hell are you talking about?! You're leaving me? What did I do?" My voice was filled with longing and anxiousness, and I tried little to hide them.

"Bella, love, it is a sunny day. I can't go outside unless you want people to die and get into a lot of car accidents." Edward's voice said soothingly.

"Oh," I groaned. How could I survive a day without Edward?

He read the expression on my face, and lightly traced my face, neck, and collarbone.

"Don't worry, love, drive to my house after school. Don't try to kill yourself, you'll survive. It's me who will have trouble surviving." He sighed, obviously in pain at leaving me for any amount of time.

"You're a vampire; you can do whatever you want. You can go to Alaska in the time span of my school day, not that I want you to go or anything. Now get off of me so I can go get ready for a long and dreaded day of school, "I said with sarcastic authority.

"As you wish love," he grinned and went to the window after one last kiss," I'll see you tonight; have a nice day at school."

"That's highly unlikely, but ill try for you. You try to have fun too," I said not really meaning it.

"Considering my brothers and sisters, that won't be a problem," he chuckled and disappeared out the window.

I got dressed in a sort of trance, more like autopilot. Which was not good, because being the klutz I am, I almost fell down the stairs? Luckily I caught myself before any long term damage could be done. I have to be careful today or I might just get myself killed.

As I got into my car and stared furiously at the sun, blaming it for all my problems at the moment, my subconscious told me that it was going to be a very long and hard day. Not that I needed to figure that out, I already knew it.

Let this horrible day begin and damn YOU sun for coming out.

* * *


End file.
